I Will Follow You To The End My King
by LoversGraveyardDance
Summary: We had always been friends, from a young age we were destined to be together. I promised to follow him to the end. And I did. AlexanderOC
1. Chapter 1

_Babylon, Persia---June 323 B.C._

_Hushed whispers are heard throughout the room. A woman in the background is heard sobbing and gasping, praying for air to fill her lungs and the man she loves. That man, her husband, lies dying on a bed surrounded by his wife and men. The man stretches his hand toward the sky, a ring held high. Finally the man gasps and his arm falls limp, the ring clattering to the floor. My name is Cithara, Queen of Macedonia, and Wife to Alexander the Great. And this is our story……_

Pella, Macedonia

Alexander and I lay on the bed listening to his mother sing us a lullaby. My mother had died in childbirth and my father; well he never wanted to be burdened by a child. Olympius, Alexander's mother, took me in. Through her kindness, Alexander and I became the best of friends. However, many people said that if Alexander were to ever become, I was sure to be beside his side as Queen.

Olympius played with a snake in her hand as she sang. "Trust the ones who give you love. Life has just begun my little ones." Alexander sat up watching his mother intently while I hid behind him, afraid of the snakes bite. Olympius motioned me closer and pulled me in front of Alexander, who in turn wrapped his small arms around me to comfort me. "Her skin is water, her tongue is fire. She's your friend." She whispered to me. I looked on with interest and slight fear as she stretched her hand holding the snake, out towards me. "Take it. If you hesitate she will strike. Remember that, never hesitate." She said sternly. I stretched my small hands out and gently accepted the snake into my hands. Alexander touched her gently as she wove around our hands. I giggled at the feeling of her skin on mine and Alexander smiled. "Yes my little ones, they are like people, you can love them for years, feed them, nurture them, but still they can turn on you." She spoke softly. She smiled as Alexander and I became engrossed in the snake.

Crashes of plates, glasses and shouts of men could be heard from outside. I winced in Alexander's arms and buried my head into his shoulder. He hugged me tight and Olympius pulled the snake from our hands. "And he calls me a barbarian; Phillip makes a mockery of Dionysus every night." I climbed out of Alexander's arms and crawled toward the edge of the bed as Olympius knelt down in front of a large basket. She lifted the lid and a small white snake slithered slowly out and into her hands. She stood and turned to me looking me straight in the eyes. "Listen closely to me little Cithara. Women are the only ones that know Dionysus." She then walked over and lit the incense before a shire to Dionysus. I smiled and lay back on the bed as she walked back over and pretended to hide behind curtains. Alexander loved that game. He smiled brightly towards his mother. "My little Achilles." She whispered smiling at Alexander. Olympius crawled up next to Alexander and I who were side by side on the bed. My small head was placed on his chest as he played with my hair. She smiled down on us and took off her armbands and covered us with a blanket, settling in after us. I smiled and closed my eye, feeling sleep coming upon me.

Suddenly the door banged open and my head snapped up to see King Phillip walk, or rather stagger into the room. "Stay Alexander, Cithara down." She whispered. I clutched tightly to Alexander, fear running through my body. She stood from the bed and walked over to King Phillip. "What is it you—"She was cut off as Phillip grabbed her head and kissed her harshly. She struggled and whimpered. "Six months to the day." Phillip said as she struggled in his grip. "No not here!" Olympius cried. I buried my head against Alexander as he clutched me tight to his chest. "Drop it to your King!" Phillip cried. "King of what?!? Sheepherders men?!" Olympius cried. Alexander quickly grabbed a blanket and covered our heads. Phillip's laughter could be heard throughout the room. "I am Achilles royal blood." Olympius said. Phillips merely laughed louder. "Well Achilles runs in my veins." He replied. Alexander peeked over the blanket and I yanked on his shirt urging him to move it back over his head. "You are nothing but a drunken whore!" Olympius screamed. I heard them struggle more as Alexander pulled the blanket back. Suddenly a large weight was dropped on the bed. "You think people respect you, you think they don't know your bastards?" Olympius said loudly. I gasped and all suddenly became quiet. The blanket covering Alexander and I was then yanked from our bodies. I immediately sat up and moved away from Phillip, Alexander not far behind.

A stunned look crossed his face as we sat there cowering away from him. He stood up and anger became apparent on his face. "Damn your socereous soul; keep them here like your damned snakes! I told you not! I told you not!!" He screamed throwing things around the room. I winced and Alexander wrapped me in his arms again and pulled me close. "It'll be me." Phillip whispered. He lunged and wrapped his hands around my ankle. I screamed as he dragged me out of Alexander's arms, who was desperately clinging to me, and pinned my small body beneath him. I thrashed and screamed as he yelled out towards Olympius. "You will be with me, or I will kill her with my bare hands." He then wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed. I gasped and tried to pry his hands from my neck. Olympius screamed, "Phillip no! She is only a child!" Alexander sprang onto his fathers back. "Stop stop stop!!" his small voice screamed. Phillip reared back and knocked Alexander from his back. The small boy was flung across the room as Phillip continued to squeeze my neck.

The door suddenly flew open as maids of Olympius flooded into the room. "Your majesty no!" Phillip withdrew breathing hard. Alexander and I were quickly scooped up as I spluttered into Olympius's shoulder. She stroked my hair and shushed me. From the corner of my eye I could see Alexander squirm from one of the maids and dart towards his mother and I. "In the name of God, he will never be yours. NEVER!!" Olympius screamed. I cried harder as Alexander wrapped his arms around me. I pulled myself from her and grabbed onto Alexander, tears spilling onto his shoulder. "In my womb I carried my avenger! And alongside that girl, they will avenge me!" Olympius screamed at Phillip. He turned and ran from room, pushing passed his guards. Olympius continued to scream in agony, anger, and hatred. I tried to ignore her and clung tighter to Alexander. "Alexander, may God have mercy on us all." His only response was to hold me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later……

A young Alexander was wrestling in the hall with his young friend Hephaistion. I watched from behind the pillar as Alexander was bested by Hephaistion. I giggled to myself and watched, taking mental notes in my head. Because I was a woman I was not allowed to fight, learn, or even be among the boys. But I had been sneaking in to watch them, learning from afar how to fight and win. "Come on Alexander. COME ON! Whatever expects you as king, just because of your father? The first rule of war is to do what you ask your men to do. No more no less." I heard the teacher cry. I snapped out of my haze, and looked worriedly toward my friend. He struggled underneath Hephaistion, trying his best to flip both of them over. I shook my head despairingly and continued to watch. "Hey girl! What are you doing here?!" A voice yelled. I gasped and looked toward the direction of the voice. A large man stormed my way, but being smaller and more limber I ducked quickly out of harms way. He moved again to try and catch me, but I slid underneath him, knocking his feet out from under him at the same time. The other men and boys laughed as he fell face first into the dirt. I smiled and stood dusting my hands off as the man spat dirt out from his mouth and turned to glare at me. I winked softly and looked towards Alexander. He and Hephaistion smiled and nodded towards me while others glared at me. They knew I was a wonderful fighter. I wanted nothing more than to be a warrior. But for now, I thought, it was time to leave.

I turned and swayed my hips as the man continued to glare at me. I suddenly turned back placing my hand on the door and smiling softly as Olympius taught me how to do. "Have a nice practice gentlemen." I said softly and slowly. I let my eyes roam the room swiftly, and I giggled as some of the boys jaws dropped. I turned back around and continued my way out. I smirked to myself thinking 'Silly boys cannot have me…except for one.'

Back in the Room

"She never used to walk like that Alexander. Did she?" a young Cassander asked, his eyes still focused on where I had left. Alexander shook his head quickly to rid his, sexual thoughts of me. He smiled slightly, knowing that I was practicing my art of seduction, which all women must know. "No Cassander, she did not. But I have to say, even for a girl of only thirteen, she seems to vex all men around her." Alexander said.

Fast Forward

I sat seated next to Olympius watching the king make an ass out of himself. According to Olympius, Phillip had wanted a new horse for a long time, and he finally decided to purchase one. Atlas, his soon to be Uncle-in-law, was standing beside him as Phillip tried to mount a wild black stallion. I looked over to see if Alexander was there. I looked up just in time to see him slam into his seat. He looked over and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat back turning my attention to the horse. Phillip began to make jokes with the horse owner. I was not paying attention however, for things like this bored me. "Do I seem so old?" Olympius asked Alexander suddenly. I looked to her and tilted my head. Alexander reached over and grabbed his mother's hand, and gave it a gentle loving squeeze. I smiled and stood up. "I will be back." I said to no one in particular. I moved down from my seat and walked over towards some of my girlfriends from my dancing class. I know it sounds lame, but it was actually quite fun. I talked with them for some time before I heard the crowd gasp. "He cannot ride that horse." "The beast will kill him." "Phillip must be mad to lat him try." People began saying all these things at once. I turned back towards the corral to see Alexander approaching the stallion. I gasped and pushed passed people to move to the bars that made up the corral.

"Alexander! What are you doing? That horse could kill you!" I yelled out to him. He ignored me and I watched intently. Alexander circled the horse whispering to him. He did this for some time before mounting him. He whispered a few more words and the stallion sped off taking Alexander with him. "No!" I screamed in fright. I raced over towards the gates as Alexander sped through them. Hephaistion grabbed me around the waist and held me back. "No, no, no. He will be alright Cithara. Watch" He pointed toward Alexander and I followed his finger and saw Alexander riding the stallion expertly. I smiled widely and grabbed his hand and pulled him along to follow Alexander. He laughed from behind me and I began jumping and shouting for Alexander as he rode back into the gates. Praise sounded from all around me and I watched happily as Alexander was lifted onto the shoulders of his father's men in celebration. I turned toward Hephaistion. "He will be a great king. Won't he?" He smiled and nodded turning his head back to the scene before us.


	3. Chapter 3

8 years later……

I stood looking out of a window from Olympius's room. The scene below me was Alexander's father welcoming his new wife, pregnant nonetheless, and her kin. I shook my head and looked at Alexander standing next to me, watching as well. "Pregnant so soon, the little whore." His mother spoke from behind us. "You will marry her in the spring, during the Dionysus festival." My eyes widened and became teary. I did not want to imagine that happening. My Alexander, the man I had loved since I was a child and finally told me he loved me back, was going to marry someone else. I turned away from Alexander as he looked to me. I moved over to his desk and tried to look interested in his maps. "And when her first son is born, her sweet Uncle Atlas, will convince Phillip to name the boy his successor, with him in regions." Olympius continued on.

Alexander turned to her completely and listened halfheartedly. "And you will be sent on some impossible mission, against some monstrous northern tribe, to be mutilated. In one more meaningless battle over cattle. And I, no longer queen, will be put to death with Cithara." My breath caught in my throat and I gripped the table for support. Alexander moved swiftly to me, holding me tight around the waist. I turned around in his arms and buried my face into his chest, my breathing going faster. "Alexander, I am not ready to die." I whispered into his chest. He kissed my head and held me tighter. "My love, you will not go anywhere, and I would not allow you to die." He turned towards his mother. "I wish sometimes you could see the light mother. The truth is he has taken nothing from you that you have not been long without." He laid his head on the top of mine as his mother continued to speak. "The only way is to strike. Announce your marriage to a Macedonian, like Cithara, now. Get with child." I turned to her stunned. Alexander couldn't marry me. He had so many other choices of beautiful women. "He would be one of them not mine, and he would have no choice but to make you king." I pulled away from Alexander.

"A child would not fix this Olympius. I will not bring a child into the world to be used as a ploy for you to rule the throne from a far." I said through gritted teeth. Alexander placed his hand in mine and pulled me close. "Shhh my love, we will marry and have a family when we are ready." He whispered into my ear. He turned angrily to her his mother. "Say nothing more of my father. Do you hear me? Say nothing more." He kissed my forehead and moved over to sit on the bed. Olympius looked over her shoulder at him. "Your right, forgive me. A mother loves too much." She moved over towards him and held his face in her hands. "Who shall I sing to sleep at night anymore?" I rolled my eyes and sat on a chair in the far corner of the room. I drifted off into my thoughts. "You must never confuse your feeling, for your duties Alexander. A king must make gestures for the common people. I know, but you will be 19 this summer, and the girls already say you don't like them, you like Hephaistion more." That statement brought me out of my daydream.

I looked to Alexander, who had a pained look on his face. However, his mother continued on. "I know its natural for a young man. But if you go to Asia without leaving a successor behind you risk all." I stood slowly and walked over till I was face to face with Alexander. "Alexander." I said softly. He refused to look at me. "Is it true?" I asked lifting his chin to meet me. "Hephaistion loves me. As I am, not who." He said quietly. I stood there in front of him for a long time. Finally, I went to move, but the only movement I could make was to slap him in the face and hard. His head snapped back and tears began to pour out of my eyes. "I have always loved you for who you are. As Alexander my friend. Not future king. All you had to do was say you love him more than me. I would have understood." I whispered, trying but failing to mask my pain. I turned and ran from the room, picking up my dress to achieve maximum speed.

I don't know how long I ran but as I finally looked around, I saw that I was not far from Phillip's throne room. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I stood straight and pushed the large doors asunder. Noise all of a sudden had grown to silence, as I stepped slowly but surely up to Phillip, who was seated on his throne. He watched me carefully as I approached him and bowed before him. "King Phillip of Macedonia, I give myself to thee as a slave. I am yours to command." I said loudly. There was silence until Phillip began laughing in joy. "Finally you have seen the errors of that snake woman's ways. Good!" He stood and stepped down from his throne and approached me. "You will be the entertainment at my wedding tomorrow night. Where nothing but your undergarments, your new husband," He gestured to Atlas, "should see what he will be given in return for his niece." I nodded and was lead off into a room with the other fellow slave women.

Fast Forward

I stood nervously outside the doors, my undergarments barely providing me any warmth. Phillip's voice rang through the hall. "Now, I would like to give a gift to my new kinsmen. Brotagus, bring it in." I was yanked through the doors by the chains that where wrapped around my wrists. Gasps where heard as I was pulled through the crowd. A cup in the distance crashed to the floor. I reached where Phillip and Atlas where standing, and I lowered my eyes to the floor in shame. Phillip smiled drunkenly and pushed Atlas forward, "Have at her than man. She is a gift from me to you." Atlas stepped forward and gripped my jaw between his fingers and kissed me hard. I let him kiss me, but did not return the gesture.

Suddenly a cup of wine splashed upon our faces. "Take your hands off of her!" I heard Alexander shout. Tears began to pool in my eyes as I heard his footsteps coming closer. Atlas was pushed from my sight, and replaced by Alexander's body. He glared towards his father. "What are you doing? You have no right to give her away!" H screamed. His father laughed aloud and gestured to my hands. "She came to me boy. She's a slave now, she said I can do anything I want and she would do it. Isn't that right girl?" I nodded once and looked away. What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander turned to me, heartbreak clearly written on his face. "Cithara, is this how you escape me? You run and willingly enslave yourself?" He asked me. I set my jaw and looked at him. "Alexander, I see how none of this your concern. I am a slave to Macedonia now. Your father is my rightful owner, and now Atlas my soon to be husband will own me." I said in an indifferent tone. His face became red and he whipped around to his father. "Sell her to me." Phillip stared at his son. I stared wide-eyed at the back of his head. "If she wishes to be owned by Macedonia, then sell her to me." Alexander repeated more firmly. Phillip, tired of his yelling, raised his arm. "Take her, I'll find Atlas a more suitable woman." I backed up slowly as Alexander took the chains from the soldier. He pulled harshly on them, making me trip and fall into his arms. "If you insist on being a slave, then I will treat you as one." He whispered to me. Alexander pulled me over to where he and his friends had been seated and the party picked up again.

I stood silently beside Alexander, shivering, seeing as how I was still in my undergarments. Hephaistion noticed and nudged Alexander. "Seems like your slave is going to catch a cold my friend." Alexander turned and looked at my shivering form. I looked away from him and wrapped my arms around myself. Alexander shook his head and pulled me closer, planting me on his lap and taking the chains from my wrists. He wrapped his arms around me and kept me close to his body. I smiled slightly till I remembered what he had said about Hephaistion. Alexander continued to watch and laugh at his friends. I looked on disgusted, as women made themselves whores to Phillip and his men. "No! No help me!" I heard a boy's voice cry. I turned toward it and saw a young eunuch being taken away by one Phillip's large men. I turned my head and bit my lip, trying to keep the images of what might happen out of my head. Alexander saw my face and pulled it towards his. "You are safe my love. Nothing like that will ever happen to you, do you understand me?" He whispered to me. I nodded. "Yes my lord." As soon as though words left my mouth he grimaced. Alexander opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a drunken Atlas.

"A toast, a toast! I drink to our great friends and to our new union. Macedonia and Greece equals in greatness." Loud cheers rang in the hall. "And to Phillip our king," Atlas continued. "without whom this union could not be possible." More cheers rang and I glared toward Atlas. Something about this man made my stomach turn. "Come Atlas leave some damn air in the hole" Phillip said. Men laughed all around me, but I dared not take my eyes off of Atlas, something was going to happen. "And last I drink to the king's marriage to my niece Eurydice, a Macedonian queen we can be proud of!" Alexander tensed beneath me and I stood from his lap. "To Phillip and Eurydice and to their legitimate sons!" I grabbed Alexander's cup and hurled it towards Atlas. "You son of a dog! Come then!" I screamed. The boys and Alexander tried to pull me back, but I shook them from me. Atlas's face grew red with fury and he hurled his cup back at me.

My anger took control and I lunged toward Atlas my fists landing on his face. Hephaistion was right beside me, fighting with another man, while others tried to pry me off of Atlas. Alexander watched as I fought for him against Atlas. Cleitus had managed to pull me from Atlas as Phillip yelled out. "This is my wedding not some public brawl." I fought against Cleitus but he kept a strong hold on me. "Apologize, by Zeus before you dishonor me girl." Phillip yelled to me. I looked at him incredulously. "He's the man who called Olympius a whore, and Alexander a bastard, and I dishonor you?" I yelled. Cleitus pulled me towards Alexander and passed me off to him. He griped me tight and stopped my struggling. "Ahh you listen like his mother. Atlas is my family now the same as him." Phillip yelled drunkenly. "Then choose your relatives more carefully, don't expect me to sit here and watch you shame yourself Phillip." I said glaring at Atlas. Phillip looked to his men around him questioning, "Shame? Shame?" "She insults me!" Atlas screamed. I moved closer but Alexander and the boys held fast to me. "I insult you? Is Alexander not fit to lick the ground his mother walks on? You dog questioning your queen!" I yelled as I thrashed against the hands that held me back. "Shame? I have nothing to be ashamed of you arrogant brat! I'll marry the girl if I want, and I'll have as many sons as I want, and there's nothing you, or his harpy mother can do about it." Phillip screeched. "Why you drunken man, must you think that everything I do and say comes from his mother?" I yelled back.

"Because I know her heart by Hera." He yelled back. "And I see her in your eyes girl. You're a snake the way you come at this throne. Now we all know that she will for the mother of yours wants me dead. Well you can both dream girl!" I gritted my teeth and moved against the constricting hands even harder. "Come Phillip, this is the wine talking, leave the girl, and wait till morning." An older man said. "No!" Phillip screamed. "Now I command you, apologize to my kinsmen." I stared at him and stood straight in defiance. Tense seconds passed and I made no move. "Goodnight old man, and when Olympius re-marries, I'll invite you to her wedding." I said as I turned and started moving toward the door. "You bastard! You will obey me. Come here." Phillip yelled. I turned my gaze to him and made no move to go closer. I turned away and continued to walk out the door. I whipped around as I heard a sword clang on the ground. I looked back and saw Phillip laying on the ground, and groaning in pain. I looked around to his men and Alexander. "And this is the man that's going to take you from Greece to Persia? He cannot even make it from one couch to the next." I said. I pushed passed Alexander and walked swiftly from the room, one pair of footsteps following me.

"Cithara, stop please." Hephaistion called to me. I kept walking till I reached a balcony, and collapsed against it. Hephaistion was there by my side instantly, steadying me. I breathed heavily, as what I had done was settling into my brain. "Hephaistion, what have I done? I defied Phillip and may have just disgraced Alexander in front of all his men." I whispered into the wind. I turned my head towards him, as he gathered me into his arms. "Your love for him clouded your mind little one." He whispered into my hair. I clung to my long time friend and buried my head into his chest. "He loves you more than he could ever love me Hephaistion. He believes that I love him because he will be king one day." I looked up at Hephaistion. "Do you believe that Hephaistion? That I only love him because of a title?" I asked softly. Hephaistion shook his head and threaded his fingers though my hair. "No little one. Alexander's love for you is as wide as the sky, and deeper than any ocean. I don't know why he would love me more than you, maybe it is the comradery he is mistaking for love. But I do know this," He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, "he is an idiot if he gives you up for me."

I stood there for a long time with Hephaistion and let him comfort me. I could clearly see why Alexander had fallen for him.


End file.
